


Preparation

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [30]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones focus on having a good night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

Bones’ dorm room is bigger than Jim’s and he’s never had to deal with a roommate, so they’ve always spent more time here than anywhere else on campus. Jim has practically moved in since he got out of the hospital a few weeks ago, something that they can’t really avoid noticing when they have to make a pile of his stuff while they pack. He didn’t realize just _how much_ of his stuff is here until he has it all gathered up. Clothes, shoes, a PADD containing several books, a handful of holocomics, and a pair of weights that he thought he lost last year is what he’s found so far.

“Damn, I thought I lost this shirt,” he murmurs as he picks up a blue shirt that almost matches his eye color from the pile of shirts in the drawer. He has a habit of choosing things that bring out his eyes or hair, not that he gets an awful lot of clothes. This shirt was a favorite, though, and he strokes the worn cotton fondly as he looks up at Bones. “Remember when I spent the entire afternoon ransacking my room trying to find this because it's the one I just had to wear when we went out?”

Bones stops sorting the antique books he’s picked up around town and smiles slightly. “Yeah, I do. You left your room in such a mess that we ended up ordering in pizza and drinking beer while we got it cleaned back up and never went out at all.”

“While _I_ cleaned it back up. You spent the night reviewing your notes for your alien physiology exam while I tried to distract you,” Jim remembers, tightening his grip on the shirt as he thinks about how many nights they spent like that over the last three years.

“If I recall, you did actually distract me that night.” Bones strokes his thumb over the faded cover of one of his books. “We played cards until two in the morning, my exam was at seven, and I scored perfect marks, just like you predicted, asshole.”

“I’d have thought that you’d have realized by now that I’m always right, Bones,” Jim tells him as he folds the shirt. “Besides, you needed me to distract you on those nights or you’d have studied so much that your brain stopped working.”

Bones watches him, and Jim can’t look away. “I did need you,” Bones admits. “I don’t know if I’d have made it through three years of this place without your friendship to keep me from getting too serious and to remind me what living is like.”

“Yeah, well, we both know that I’d have been tossed out in the first weeks, excellent grades or not, if you hadn’t been here to keep me grounded and kick my ass when I needed it.” Jim shifts his weight from one foot to another and looks at the book in Bones’ hands. He grins when he recognizes it. “I can’t believe you still have that old thing.”

“It’s a book, not a thing,” Bones informs him. “I like being able to hold it and touch the pages and smell the ink, even if they’re not very practical to have around.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “I know about your odd obsession with old books, Bones. I meant, that’s the one I gave you for your birthday a couple of years ago. I thought you were going to throw it at me when you unwrapped it.”

“I was doing my best to avoid that particular memory,” Bones says dryly. “You’re overly dramatic, Jim. I wouldn’t have thrown it at you.”

“Oh, right. You’d have just punched some rare form of the flu into my neck with one of your hyposprays,” he muses as he walks over to the bookshelves. He touches the top of the book, letting his fingers linger on Bones’ as he smiles slightly. “The lady at the antique store promised me that any rare book collector would value having this one in their collection.”

“Possibly, though I doubt any collector received it with additional commentary from the giver about how silly the characters were or with opinions about the clichéd endings scrawled in the margins,” he points out. His voice is husky, and Jim can hear the drawl becoming more pronounced, so he moves his fingers slowly, teasing just a little. “They’re fairytales, which means they’re supposed to be cliché and have happy endings.”

“I just wanted to make you laugh,” Jim confesses. “You were still in a pretty ‘the world sucks, damn it’ phase then, and I couldn’t resist giving you the happy endings, with my own touch added.”

Bones’ lips quirk slightly. “Somehow, I think the story loses its intent if, say, Snow White plots with the dwarves to slay the queen and tells the prince to fuck off.”

“I never wrote that she should tell the prince to fuck off.” Jim smirks. “I said that she should find herself a king without a hero complex.”

“Some people find the hero complex attractive,” Bones drawls, moving his thumb over Jim’s fingers to stop their stroking.

“Admit it. You preferred my versions, scrawled in the margins or not, to the real thing,” Jim challenges. “It’s why you’ve kept the book.”

“I kept the book because you gave it to me, brat.” Bones leans forward and licks Jim’s lips, deliberately teasing until Jim groans in frustration. Bones chuckles and swats his hand away when he tries to move his fingers into his hair. “I seem to remember you writing in this book that there was too much kissing, so I should probably heed your advice that kissing is unnecessary.” He scrapes his teeth against Jim’s bottom lip and nibbles lightly before he pulls back.

“ _Now_ you decide to listen to me?” Jim takes the book from Bones and tosses it into the box. “Forget what I said then. I was obviously crazy and hadn’t yet learned how amazing kissing can be. Well, when it’s you I’m kissing,” he says before he presses his lips against Bones’ mouth and finally gets his fingers into his hair. Bones grips his ass as the kiss deepens, and Jim can forget, for a few brief minutes, that this is their last night together for who knows how long.

“Damn it, Jim. I need to finish packing,” Bones mutters in between lazy, thorough kisses that leave Jim flushed and panting. “I’ll never get done if you keep distracting me.”

“Not my fault that I’m irresistible,” Jim says innocently. As if he’s really going to be able to focus on packing when Bones is leaving tomorrow and it feels like someone’s reached into his chest and squeezed his heart until it aches more than he thought possible.

“This is the fourth interruption. We’d be done by now and naked if you’d just concentrate,” Bones points out as he moves his fingers along the small of Jim’s back.

Jim pouts. “It’s not fair to constantly tease me with the whole being naked thing when you insist on being responsible.”

“ _Me?_ Constantly tease _you_?” Bones snorts and squeezes Jim’s ass. “That’s why I’m the one who lost my shirt as soon as we started packing and is parading around with all this tempting bare skin showing?”

“I didn’t lose my shirt. It’s right over there, with your uniform shirt.” Jim smiles smugly. “You can take off that undershirt, too, if you want. I think bare skin would be less of a tease than glimpses of it whenever the shirt rides up. Besides, I kept my pants on, so that’s something.”

“Yeah, the uniform pants that mold to your ass and make it impossible not to stare and touch.” Bones squeezes again. “We’re almost done. After we finish, I’m yours, completely.”

“You’re already mine,” Jim murmurs as he toys with the sleeves of Bones’ undershirt. “I’m just loaning you out for the sensible packing thing.”

Bones sighs and looks so serious that Jim tries to figure out how he messed up the whole ‘one final non-sad night together’ thing. “I am yours,” Bones whispers before he kisses him, no teasing involved at all. It’s a possessive, demanding kiss that Jim returns without hesitation.

When they pull apart, Jim can see that Bones’ lips are swollen. His probably are, too. “Perhaps it’s time to take a break with the packing,” he suggests. The longer it takes to pack, the more time he has to avoid the complete reality of everything. Maybe if they never finish, then Bones can stay with him and won’t have to leave.

“We’re almost finished.” Bones nuzzles his nose, which makes Jim smile. “Why don’t you run out and get us something to eat, and I’ll finish up here. You mentioned starving hours ago, but I just didn’t think about it.”

“I still have some replicator credits left, so we can just use the replicator. I didn’t think about it, either. Too much else on my mind, I guess.” Jim smiles wryly.

“We’ll use my credits. You’ll probably need yours since you’ll be here for another few days, and you probably won’t get any more credits of any kind until you’re settled in as captain.”

“You know, I haven’t even asked about any of that. You’re right, though. Since I’m not tutoring anymore and the hand-to-hand combat class is done, I haven’t had any Academy given credits coming in since before doing the whole saving the world thing.”

Bones presses his lips lightly against Jim’s mouth. “You take care of the food, and I’ll finish packing these books. I can do the rest after,” he says.

“After?” Jim arches a brow and smiles wickedly. “You might be too tired by the time I finish with you to worry about packing.”

“Then I’ll make you pack while I lie around in bed.”

“What? You’re not planning to wear me out?”

“You’re young. You can handle it,” Bones drawls, looking Jim over in a way that makes him sway closer. Bones smirks. “Food first, kid. You’ll need your energy.”

“Teasing bastard,” Jim mutters as he reluctantly steps away. He orders them some pasta, since it’s easy and won’t take long to eat, then watches Bones finish sorting and packing his old books. Well, mostly he stares at Bones’ hands and is half-hard already just from thinking about Bones touching him as gentle and carefully as he’s touching the antique books.

He looks back towards the replicator and frowns. They’ve been together this way for such a short time that he can’t help but think of all the things he still wants to do. They haven’t really made time for anything slow and teasing. The closest was when Bones tied him up, and, even then, they couldn’t resist for that long. He’s not entirely sure that he _could_ go slow and take his time, but it’s another fantasy, to just drive Bones crazy until he’s begging.

There’s no point in wishing he’d taken more time or said something sooner or any of that nonsense because it is what it is. No regrets. He’s just glad that Bones made that first move weeks ago because he _would_ regret never knowing how it feels to be with Bones, to have this kind of relationship with someone he…Jim runs his fingers through his hair and bites his lip. Cares about. He cares about Bones a lot, more than anyone else in his life save for George before George left all those years ago.

He’s startled to feel hands on his shoulders. “Okay?” Bones asks quietly. His breath is warm against Jim’s ear, and he feels so damn _right_ standing there with his hands on Jim, comfortable and familiar and a grounding force whenever everything feels like it’s crazy. 

Jim closes his eyes and nods because he isn’t sure that he can speak right now. It’s like all these fucking emotions are suddenly weighing down on him, suffocating him, and he doesn’t even know what triggered it. He’s trying to be happy, damn it. Well, as happy as he can be when he’s losing Bones tomorrow. For years, he’s never been attached to anyone that he can’t just walk away from. Why did that have to change? Why does it hurt so fucking much?

“You’re lying.” Bones presses his lips against Jim’s neck. Jim shudders as Bones’ arms move around him and pull him close. The fabric of Bones’ undershirt rubs against his bare back, and he feels Bones’ fingers gently stroking his belly. He can’t help but smile at the soothing gesture.

“Am not,” he says gruffly. He clears his throat and opens his eyes. “Finished with the books?”

Bones sighs. “Yeah. I stopped sorting them and just tossed them in the box like you suggested earlier.”

“Food should be ready soon,” Jim tells him, making no effort to step away. Instead, he leans back and enjoys the warm embrace.

“Think it can wait,” Bones murmurs before he kisses Jim’s neck again. He tightens his arms as if he doesn’t want to let go, and Jim raises his arm, reaching behind him to stroke Bones’ hair. “Unless you’re really hungry.”

“Don’t have much of an appetite right now.” He presses his ass back into Bones’ groin, rolling his hips slowly. “Not for food, at least.”

“And you call me a tease,” Bones grumbles. He scrapes his teeth against Jim’s neck before sucking the skin. “I need to say something, but it sounds stupid even in my head, so just…don’t laugh, alright?”

“I don’t think there’s much that’s going to make me laugh at the moment,” Jim says honestly. He’s curious, though, so he stops the teasing rolls backwards. “What is it, Bones?”

Bones inhales gradually, as if he’s trying to find courage in the excess oxygen. “I don’t want to leave tomorrow without knowing what it’s like to have you inside me.”

Jim isn’t expecting that, at all. While he knows, in an abstract way, that they haven’t gone that far yet, he’s been happy and satisfied with what they _have_ done, so it’s not anything he’s spent much time thinking about outside of fantasies. Still, he’s surprised that Bones has said it like that, has said he wants to feel Jim inside of him, because, well, Jim kinda assumed he’d probably have to charm Bones into ever letting him do it to him instead of the other way around.

“See? It sounds ridiculous.” Bones’ voice is somewhat shaky, like he’s more nervous than he’s trying to act.

“You want me to fuck you,” Jim says. “I mean, like completely. Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it,” Bones says quietly. “I want to do you, too, but I don’t think you’re ready for it yet, and I am. I, uh, like when you’ve used your fingers, so I want more. I can guess how you’d feel around me, but I can’t really know how it’d feel with you inside me until it happens. I just…I need to know that, Jim. Before I go. If you want to. We don’t have to if you’d rather not. Fuck, I can’t talk about shit like this without feeling like a fool.”

“You’re not a fool.” Jim pulls away and turns to face Bones. “I want to. I mean, damn, who wouldn’t? I’m just surprised, is all, and I was worried that maybe you blurted it out because we’re separating and not because you were really ready for it.”

“That’s part of the reason. I’m not gonna lie,” Bones drawls. “But I’m curious, too, and have been for a while. Wasn’t sure if I’d really be into it, you know? Guess I am, though.”

“I’ll, uh, be gentle,” Jim tells him. God, he hopes that he _can_ be gentle. Most women aren’t the type to let him fuck their ass during a quick one night stand, so this isn’t something that he’s got much experience with. More like once, if he really thinks about it. There was one time, years ago, and he mostly remembers the woman screaming a lot and even crying, which quickly killed the moment before it even really started. Since then, he just hasn’t even tried because there’re a lot of other fun things to do with his cock. He doesn’t want to hurt Bones, so he can’t help being a little scared about this.

“I trust you.” Bones flashes the crooked smile before he snorts. “Wouldn’t be about to do this if I didn’t, after all.” He studies Jim’s face. “You ever do it before?”

“You’re the only man I’ve ever done anything with,” Jim points out. “Did it once with a woman and, uh, well, this will be better. I’ll make sure that it is.”

Bones reaches up to stroke Jim’s jaw. “I know how it works, so we’ll be fine. I’m going to go wash up, then we can start.”

“Right. Okay.” Jim feels oddly nervous at the whole ‘planning their sex’ thing. He’s more of a ‘go with it’ sort of guy, so this is like pressure or something knowing that Bones is in the bathroom cleaning himself so Jim can fuck him. Damn. That’s hot, and _that_ gets rid of the nerves pretty quickly. Well, most of them.

While Bones is in the bathroom, Jim fusses with the bed. He pulls down the blanket and folds it neatly at the bottom then straightens the sheets. That doesn’t take very long, so he fluffs up the pillow and then pulls the blanket back up. No, it should just be sheets. He folds the blanket back on the bottom of the bed and runs his fingers through his hair. There’s a noise from the replicator, indicating that their food has arrived, so he goes over and gets it out. Bones had said they should wait to eat, but now he isn't sure if they should go ahead and have dinner before they have sex, he decides to uncover the dishes, just in case.

“Smells good,” Bones says as he steps out of the bathroom. He’s taken off his undershirt, so he’s just wearing his uniform pants low on his hips. Jim stares and licks his lips, shaking his head slightly when he realizes that he’s fantasizing about nibbling hip bones. Again.

“Wasn’t sure if you wanted to eat first or not, so I got it ready. Just pasta, so we can eat fast, but it’s that kind you really like with the chicken and herb stuff.”

“Damn it, Jim. You shouldn’t be nervous. It’s not like you’re going to have your thick cock pushed into your ass.”

“I’m not nervous,” he denies. At Bones’ arched brow, he smiles sheepishly. “Not much. Also, for the record, it isn’t physically possible for me to have that. I never could even suck myself, which I admit to trying when I was fifteen and overheard one of the guys in my class bragging about doing it.”

Bones laughs before he smiles. “I think I was thirteen when I tried. You must have been a late bloomer.”

“I’ve made up for it since.” He shrugs and pushes a plate across the small table. “Food first?”

“I guess.” Bones picks up his fork and takes a bite. “Oh, before I forget. You’ll need this.” He opens the top drawer of the table by his bed and tosses Jim a jar.

He looks at it then back at Bones. “Yeah, we’ll need it,” he agrees before he puts the jar of lubricant on the table. “I don’t want to hurt you or anything.”

“I think I’ll survive,” Bones says before he eats more of the pasta. “It’s not like we’re usually that gentle and tender, after all.”

“Well, no, but this is different.” He knows that it burned that night in the pool, when Bones was rough, and that was just fingers. “I’ll be careful, is all I’m saying.”

Bones licks his lips and tilts his head slightly. “And I’m saying that I can handle it if it hurts a little, so don’t get all freaky about it because you had some bad experience in the past.”

“Fine.” Jim rolls his eyes and lets it drop because Bones obviously doesn’t care that he’s going to try to be patient. They both focus on finishing their food as fast as humanly possible, so it’s quiet while they eat. When he finishes, he puts his plate in the transporter then walks over to Bones. He crouches down and nibbles on Bones’ hip bone, glancing up at Bones. “You’re better than the pasta.”

“I’m still eating,” Bones points out. Jim grins before he nibbles more, licking the smooth skin as he listens to the change in Bones’ breathing. When he tugs on the uniform pants, he groans.

“You’re not wearing any underwear.” He looks up and watches Bones’ face. “You’re so damn hot. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“No, of course I don’t,” he says dryly. He licks his fork, keeping his gaze on Jim as his tongue curls around the metal tongs. “Why don’t you show me, kid?”

Jim stands up and kisses him hard, tasting sauce and beer and Bones as he sucks on his tongue. While they kiss, he moves his hands down and unfastens Bones’ pants, shoving the fabric down until he can feel warm skin beneath his hands. “I’m not a kid,” he murmurs as he takes the fork from Bones, grabs the jar, and pushes Bones towards the bed.

“Let me get these off first, damn it,” Bones grumbles as he nearly trips on his uniform pants, which are gathered around his ankles. Once he has them off, Jim impatiently pushes him.

“Bed. Now.” Jim unfastens his own pants and wiggles out of them, but he leaves his boxers on for now. He’s already half-hard, and he can’t really risk coming early with what they’re going to do. “On your knees. I want that pretty ass in the air, Bones.”

Bones frowns. “I want to see you.”

Jim blinks and considers it. “I need to prep you, and I think that’ll be easier if you’re on your knees. When you’re ready, then you can roll over?”

“Alright.” Bones crawls onto the bed, and Jim just stares at him. He wants to commit this to memory since he has a feeling that he’ll be thinking about it often in the upcoming months. “Some time today, Jim?”

“Impatient bastard.” He grins and crawls onto the mattress behind Bones. He licks his lips before he leans down and spreads Bones’ cheeks. “If anything feels uncomfortable, tell me, got it? I can’t promise that I’ll know to stop unless you say something.”

“Stop talking, Jim. I’m ready to do this,” Bones tells him firmly.

“And you call me a brat,” he mutters before he swipes his tongue over Bones’ hole. He hears Bones catch his breath and does it again. He keeps licking, using only his tongue, until Bones is making noises that cause his cock to harden even more. Finally, he fumbles with the lid of the jar and puts two fingers into it. After looking at them, he adds a third because he _is_ pretty thick, so he wants Bones prepared.

“Fuck,” Bones hisses when he presses one finger inside. Jim kisses his lower back as he works the finger in slowly, in and out until Bones pushes back against his hand. He adds a second and listens to Bones groaning into the pillow.

“You’re really tight,” he murmurs. He shifts and reaches down with his free hand to grip his own erection, squeezing gently as he fucks Bones with two fingers. When he adds the third, Bones tenses, and Jim rubs his back. “Relax, baby. You’re doing so good. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

“’m not your baby,” Bones growls softly, but he listens and starts to relax. The tight pressure around Jim’s fingers loosens, so he starts to move them, stretching Bones and getting him ready.

“Do you prefer honey? Dear? Sweetheart?” he asks, teasing slightly in between licks and nibbles on any bit of skin that he can reach.

“Call me Bones,” he says firmly. He groans and pushes his ass back. “Damn it, Jim. Are you going to fuck me or keep teasing? Remember that payback’s a bitch, yeah?”

Jim kisses his lower back and pulls his fingers out. “I think you’re ready,” he says as he looks at Bones’ hole, watching it twitch now that it’s spread open slightly. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Bones rolls onto his back and spreads his legs on either side of Jim. His cock is swollen and throbbing, the head covered in pre-come. Jim can’t resist leaning down and licking. Bones tugs on his hair and makes a frustrated noise. “Not now. I want you inside me. Would you just fuck me already?”

“Yes, dear.” He smiles when Bones glares at him because, damn, it’s sexy when he’s all flushed and aroused. After he pushes his boxers down, he wipes his sticky fingers over his cock before dipping them back into the jar. He strokes his cock as he settles between Bones’ legs. “Roll your hips up. I need a better angle if we’re doing it this way.”

“Lean forward. I’ll use your shoulders,” Bones decides. He raises his legs and puts them over Jim’s shoulders, grimacing slightly when the positioning pushes them towards him.

“Ready?” Jim bites his lip as he reaches down and holds his cock. When he presses against Bones’ asshole, he bites down harder. “Relax, Bones. I can’t get it in if you’re fighting it.”

“I’m trying, Jim. Not like I’ve ever done this before,” Bones grumbles in a low drawl that makes Jim’s cock twitch in his hand.

“Oh, that’s good. It’s going in.” Jim pushes forward slowly, groaning when the head of his cock is finally inside Bones. “So damn tight.”

“More,” Bones demands. He reaches down and fists his own cock, stroking it as Jim continues to ease inside him. His hair is damp from sweat, and his lips are swollen from where’s been biting them. Jim really wants to kiss him, but he’ll have to wait.

Finally, he manages to work most of his length inside. Bones is breathing heavily, and Jim can feel sweat trickle down his back as he bends over Bones. “Okay?”

“Damn. That’s--it’s--fuck,” Bones mutters. He looks at Jim and nods. “Okay. Only, you can start moving now.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Jim shifts slightly and watches Bones’ face as he moans. Oh, he must have rubbed something good. He does it again before he slowly pulls out. He thrusts back in hard, keeping his gaze on Bones’ face as he begins to fuck him. It’s not going to take long, he knows, because it’s unbelievably tight and it’s Bones. He’s actually doing this with Bones, and it’s better than anything he ever imagined.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Bones murmurs as he rolls his hips to meet Jim’s thrusts and keeps fucking his hand. His eyelids flutter when Jim changes the angle slightly, and Jim starts moving faster, no longer so worried about pain and screaming. This feels amazing, and Bones is gorgeous like this, and he wants to watch him come.

“God, too tight. Not gonna last long.” It’s getting easier as Bones adjusts to his cock, but it’s still so tight. Jim grips Bones’ hip tight enough to bruise as he fucks him harder, deeper, listening to his noises and watching his face until it’s just too much. He thrusts deep and whimpers as he comes, his back arching as his hips jerk unconsciously as he fills Bones’ ass.

When he’s finished, he looks at Bones and lazily smiles before he notices that Bones is still hard. Jim slides out of him, watching as semen trickles from his ass, unable to resist leaning down to lick. “Damn it, Jim. You’re so fucking depraved sometimes,” Bones growls. Jim ignores him and keeps licking, moving his tongue to Bones’ cock eventually.

“Let me,” he says, slapping Bones’ hand away before he starts to suck. Bones doesn’t last much longer, not when Jim is sucking his cock and pressing his finger inside him. Instead of pulling back, Jim tries his best to swallow as Bones comes in his mouth. There’s still some spilled, but he’s gotten a lot better at it. Just needs more practice, not that he’ll be getting much of that in the next year.

“Enough,” Bones whispers hoarsely. “Too much.” He looks like he’s just been fucked hard, and Jim can’t help but smirk as he licks his lips.

“You look good like this.” He crawls up Bones’ body and brushes his hair back from his forehead. “You okay?”

“So much better than okay that I can’t even put it into words,” Bones tells him. He looks at Jim’s lips. “You’re a mess.”

“Don’t care. Too lazy to go clean up yet,” he mutters. Bones leans forward and licks Jim’s chin and mouth, hesitantly at first but then more confidently. Jim parts his lips and moans when Bones initiates a kiss.

“I wouldn’t bother cleaning up yet,” Bones says when he pulls back from the kiss. “If this is our last night together for who knows how long, we’re not going to waste any of it, except for recovery time.”

“Let’s not think about tomorrow,” Jim suggests quietly as he rests his forehead against Bones’. He slowly smiles as he thinks about Bones’ plan, which is basically the same as his. “Tonight is for us.”

End


End file.
